


A Doctor's Choice

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Attempt at angst, Episode Tag, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: As time continues, my heart stops and my choice is made clear...





	A Doctor's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!  
> I'm so sorry for not posting in a really long time; I've had trouble coming up with inspiration for a regular fic...  
> That being said, I'm doing a poem regarding the most recent episode of Ex-Aid: Rescue the Partner!  
> I don't own anything!

_The sands of time fall through the glass,_

_and with each game, another life will pass._

_A chronicle of death, played as a game._

_you came back alive, something that should be impossible...._

_but instead what you brought was only more trouble._

_I thought you were the same, my partner and friend,_

_yet you stop the operation and didn't make amends._

_First it was him, now it is you._

_The bond is severed, and darkness is given more room._

_The salty sea taste like the blood in my mouth_

_bitter, warm, and betrayal in liquid form._

_The pause begins and within mere seconds,_

_you're gone and my anger is collected_

_The rain falls hard on the unforgiving world,_

_and my hope for you becomes unfurled._

_As time continues, my heart stops and my choice is made clear..._

_The next time we meet, I will destroy you in Top Gear..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Before I end it, I have a small request; since i'm having a bit of writer's block, I'd like some help...  
> What I mean is, I'm now taking requests for fics!   
> Details are on my profile for anyone who is interested.  
> Please like, leave a comment on the story (or a request) and share with your friends!  
> Bye!


End file.
